


You'll get used to it

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Idol Verse, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Smut, all of these are really mild dont get scared by the tags, jjp publicly being flirty, makeup noona pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: JJp flirting in front of everyone in the prep rooms, told from a makeup noona's pov.Based off jjp just being super flirty and roleplaying in front of everyone in the prep roomsShe sighs.“Just, why do they have to do it in public?”“Honestly, I think they like getting caught.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 259





	You'll get used to it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you like it!! Please leave a like/kudos if you did. Comments are always appreciated!!

Hyejung takes a deep breath in as she opens the door to JYPE. She had just graduated from cosmetology school a year prior and spent a few months at a couple smaller companies before finally landing a job working as a makeup artist for an idol group.

Hyejung’s voice shakes a little as she tells her name to the main desk and gets shown to where she’ll be working for the foreseeable future. She follows the receptionist down a hallway to a door. She can already hear all the voices on the other side. 

“Have a good first day.” She says before walking off, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Hyejung counts down in her head; 3, 2, 1, before pushing the door open and stepping into the chaos. The members of got7 were all over the room, getting their hair and makeup done, eating and telling jokes, and just being all around chaotic. 

No one really notices her presence so she walks up to one of the unnies doing BamBam’s hair. 

“Hi, I’m Hyejung, I’m new here-”

“Oh thank god, grab that brush and start working on Jb, I have no idea how he got it to look like  _ that _ .” She points at the bird nest sitting on top of the leader’s head. Hyejung nods and gets to work on brushing out the tangles as best she can. 

A yell sounds across the room and startles Hyejung. She looks up into the mirror to see Yugyeom doing a victory dance, a bottle standing on its cap on the table in front of him. The other artist laughs at her reaction. “You’ll get used to it. I’m Gyuri by the way.”

It was a pretty crazy first day. That's probably why she didn't notice it then; the _ incessant flirting _ .

~

Hyejung’s about a week into her new job and she still doesn’t know exactly how to speak to the members. She recognizes that although the boys seem very nice, she’s still afraid she’ll say the wrong thing and ruin this opportunity. Despite that, she feels like she’s starting to fit in well. The other noonas are very kind, teaching her how to get the boys ready on time, their favourite products and tricks, and the best place to get shabu shabu; everyday she learns something new. 

Today, she’s attempting to get the leader to stop fidgeting so she can create a smokey eye look without poking him in the eye. Heyjung has no idea what's up with him today, but he just seems so antsy. Everytime she tries to work on him, he starts moving his hand through his hair, or changing the way he’s sitting in the chair. She gave up a few seconds ago and is just staring into the distance in despair before her next attempt. She sighs and looks down at the top of his head, it would be inappropriate to command him to stop moving right?

Jinyoung walks over and sits on top of a vacant spot on the makeup table. Great, something else to distract Jb. To her surprise, Jinyoung’s presence has the exact opposite effect on Jaebeom. He takes one of Jb’s hands in his and starts up a quiet conversation. Jaebeom relaxes into his seat and murmurs answers back to Jinyoung. He looks up at Hyejung and nods at her, encouraging her to work on Jaebeom unobstructed.

As she works quickly on Jaebeom’s now calm form, she thinks that she had clearly misunderstood their relationship.

~

“Yah! Im Jaebeom! What is this?” Hyejung exclaims, pointing at the hickey at the base of his neck.

“Sorry” He says, all sheepish and cute like the manipulative bastard he is.

It’s almost spring now and got7 are preparing for a new comeback. Like the winter snow and ice have melted away, so has the early awkwardness in their friendship.

Jackson walks through the door with a burst of noise and a box of bubble tea for the staff and members. Everyone cheers and passes out the drinks. Jinyoung comes over and hands out a few drinks to Hyejung, Jaebeom, and Gyuri before plopping down in a chair and watching Jaebeom get scolded.

Hyejung pulls at his hair and tries to arrange it in a way that will cover up the bruise. It doesn’t work. “Aish, what am I supposed to do now?” She stammers.

Jinyoung snickers from his spot in the chair to her right. “Wow, Jaebeom-ah, how could you do that to your unnie? You should apologize.” He teases.

Jaebeom flushes and looks down at his hands while Hyejung starts covering up the hickey with green colour corrector. “Sorry, unnie.” he says,  _ incredibly pleased _ for some reason. She decides not to question it as she spreads the concealer over his skin.

Hyejung turns to grab her bubble tea off the counter and sip from it while the concealer dries. She leans back against it and observes the room with Gyuri, who has quickly become her best friend in the past few months.

Jaebeom turns in his chair to lean in Jinyoung’s direction. 

“Jinyoungie.” He calls out. 

Jinyoung pretends to ignore him, but Jaebeom knows better.

“Can I have a sip?” He pouts.

“Do you think you deserve a sip after all the work you made noona do? You’re naughty.” 

Jaebeom says nothing to this, just pouts further.

“Jaebeom-ah, stop.” Jinyoung seems to know he will lose if this continues.

At this point Jaebeom opens his mouth and leans forward, ready for a sip. Jinyoung relents, but who wouldn’t when faced with all of Jaebeom’s charms? 

His eyes seem to sparkle as he stares into Jinyoung’s eyes and drinks from his straw, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows it down. 

Hyejung and Gyuri watch on in rapt fascination. It seems wrong to watch this somewhat private and erotic moment, but yet they cannot look away. 

Jaebeom finishes Jinyoung’s drink. “Mmm, much better than mine.” 

Despite the fact that Jaebeom’s drink sits unopened on the table in front of him, Hyejung tilts her head in Gyuri’s direction to ask, “There’s more than one flavour?”

Gyuri sucks on her teeth as she turns away now that the show is finished, “Nope.” She says popping the p, her short hair bobbing by her shoulders as she walks away.

This, Hyejung thinks as she looks back, should have been a sign.

~

Hyejung’s back slams against the closed door. She takes a few seconds to catch her breath and think about what she just saw. 

Jaebeom, on his knees between Jinyoung’s legs, head bobbing up and down, hands clutching Jinyoung’s firm thighs as they tensed. Jinyoung, pink ears, head thrown back, hand gripped tight in Jaebeom’s long hair that she just spent an hour arranging. 

Hyejung just needed some bobby pins, and she went into the prep room to get them and… walked in on something private. 

Things start to add up in her head now, the shy smiles, the flirty touches, the time they both walked out of a bathroom together, giggling and adjusting their messy clothes. 

She walks down the hall like she's on a mission and busts into one of the wardrobe rooms where they usually meet up to talk. Sooyoung sits on the couch with her hand on Gyuri’s leg. She tries to hold it steady as Gyuri makes long pulls with a nail polish wand, painting her nails light blue.

“Umm.” She tries to start, voice high pitched. “So I- I just…” She stamers. “Have they- are they-”

Sooyoung snickers and pats the couch next to her while Gyuri chants “One of us. One of us. One of us.”

Hyejung settles down and lets out a shaky breath. She tucks a piece of her long hair back behind her ear like Jaebeom does nowadays.

“So, what did you see?” They lean towards Hyejung in anticipation.

“Well. He was down- and he was- and he was suck- I can’t.” She waves her hands in front of her.

They laugh at her flustered attempt to describe it.

She sighs.“Just, why do they have to do it in public?”

“Honestly, I think they  _ like _ getting caught.”

Hyejung’s jaw drops. 

“I’m not saying I’ve  _ seen _ things, but I’ve seen things.” Gyuri says nonchalantly.

“I don’t care  _ what _ they do, as long as they stop doing it while dressed up. Do you know how many times they’ve peeked around my door, looking all ruffled and asked how much the clothes were so they could pay us back? I don’t even want to  _ think _ about what happened to that mesh shirt! I tricked Jinyoung into wearing it once without the chain. I’ve never seen it again.” Sooyoung laments. 

“Anyways you’ll get used to how close they are. It’s better than when they tried to hide it that’s for sure.” 

Hyejung shrugs, after she got over the shock of it, she doesn’t really care. 

~

Jinyoung approaches a suited up Jaebeom, “Professor, what did you say last time?” He says, alluding to his professional appearance.

“Are you the student that got an F once?” He plays back.

“No, a  _ D _ .” Jinyoung corrects. Hyejung looks over at Gyuri from over the top of her glasses. She snickers, and Hyejung rolls her eyes.

“Oh, a  _ D _ .” Jaebeom pretends to think. “Why D? Your paper was so-so…” Professor Jaebeom trails off, pushing his large rectangular framed glasses up his nose in an attempt to be sexy, but due to their large size just looks cute.

“No, because I had a lot of absences because of business.” Jinyoung twists their tale further.

“Are you going to work while going to school?” Jaebeom asks.

“I have to earn money.” He nods, playing up the seriousness of their imaginary situation.

“You see, philosophy is-”

“Ah you teach philosophy?” Jinyoung cuts him off like the brat he is. “I thought you were a hair designer.” 

Hyejung snickers in the back with the other noonas at Jaebeom’s speechless expression. The new hairdresser that Hyejung has taken under her wing, Ahyoung, taps her on the shoulder timidly. She looks significantly in Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s direction before turning back to her.

Hyejung smiles, “You’ll get used to it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you thought of this fic in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


End file.
